Lost Chronicle: Shukou Yosome
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: The young future dragon lord of Dusis faces a grave problem: He is without a future queen. Having searched throughout all of Dusis, Lykouleon ventures to another dimension (Earth) in an attempt to find the one bearing the dragon eyes. When he finds her,
1. Emerald Hair

Well, I had a very wonderful and marvelous person edit this story for me and for that, I am very grateful, so now, I am re-posting it here for those who are still watching. A couple edits for you all to bemuse yourselves with until chapter two! I hope it meets your satisfaction!

* * *

To be alone 

To find the One

A forgotten story

Of our love.

"I've forgotten what it's like to fear the outdoors or why I ever feared it. Then he took me away to my dreams…and you showed me why."

* * *

A young dragon officer paced down the halls of the quiet Dragon Palace. His shoulder-length hair of brown and orange strands handsomely framed his face. His uniform was that of the generic dragon officers, much like many others within Draqueen. On his upper left arm was a saffron colored band, the only sign of his rank and position as the saffron dragon officer, Ruwalk. Pausing in front of a crystal wall, he tapped the stone of the sleeping earth dragon. The earth dragon had been placed under a spell and sealed within one of the walls of the dragon palace until its rightful owner came to free it. One of Ruwalk's duties was to constantly check the condition of the stone, wall, and dragon on a daily basis. Today things seemed to be as they had been yesterday and the 364 days before. Ruwalk exhaled deeply as the question of what dragons dream crossed his thoughts. Shrugging as he looked down at his clipboard, his mind began to ponder over the silence of the palace. 

_Lykouleon should be due back any day now, with empty hands. Maybe Sarazar can say something on the matter? How hard can it be to find a queen?_ He thought, placing a check on his clipboard. One thing finished on a never ending list.

"**_WHAAAAT!_**"

Ruwalk jumped at the screech in Alfeegi's voice. He took the "what" as a sign of Lykouleon's return. Perhaps it _would_ be best to consult Sarazar...

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Kaistern and Tetheus were still wincing from the shout of their fellow officer, glancing between their Lord Prince and Alfeegi. Lykouleon calmly removed his fingers from his ears seeing that his white officer had finished.

"I was saying that perhaps I should look elsewhere. We have searched everywhere; Dragoon, Glaciosa, Memphis, Hermosa, Hyura, Kuulta…the only places left are Kainaldia and Arinas. No lady within our world bears the Dragon Eyes."

Alfeegi gave an irritated nod, "I understand my Lord, but…to search for someone in another dimension? That's a bit irrational."

Kaistern stepped forward with a slight bow, his choppy platinum-blonde hair shimmering in the well lit room. His uniform also had a band around it only the color was a clear cerulean blue. His lucid voice rang across the room, "It is irrational my Lord…"

Alfeegi raised an eyebrow, _Since when did Kaistern agree with me?_

He glanced towards Tetheus to gain a sense of how the black dragon officer felt. Tetheus was the tallest of the dragon officers and in charge of security around the palace. His dark hair was slicked back in a formal manner and his deep red eyes remained distant. Alfeegi felt a sigh within himself. Obviously, with a look like that, his thoughts and concerns were not on the discussion.

The hall doors opened to admit Ruwalk. Alfeegi felt his grip on the situation slipping. Ruwalk was always helping the Lord with trivial matters, but…if Alfeegi had Kaistern on his side, there may be some hope to keeping the Lord under a watchful eye…

"…but it is possible."

Alfeegi smacked his palm against his forehead, a crack in his voice showing the restraint he was putting on it in order not to scream, "My Lord. I highly advise against this endeavor." He spread his arms in a pleading way, "We need you here. Not only us, but the Lord King needs you here. Especially since your blood's light is even stronger than has been seen in ages. What if the demons plan to attack?"

Lykouleon sighed, "Yes…you are correct." He waved, acknowledging Ruwalk to give his reports. The saffron officer nodded then stood beside Alfeegi, "Let's continue on to other matters."

* * *

"Raseleane! C'mon! We're gonna be late for class. That professor is a real hard-ass you know." 

Raseleane turned to the call of her male brunette companion and pushed back her wavy emerald-black hair. She twirled a strand of it around her finger. It had been this awkward color ever since she could remember and every year it seemed to become more emerald. With a remorseful sigh, she slid off the branch of the low tree she was perched in.

"I'm coming."

Placidly, she began to follow her classmate through the halls, waving and smiling to other college students who were in a rush to get to their classes before their professors locked them out.

"So Raz…are you gonna sit next ta Nadil again?" her classmate inquired, nudging her arm.

She shrugged under the weight of her friend, a naïve smile still on her face, "Maybe. I thought that he wasn't coming today though. He told me he wasn't feeling all that well."

Her companion rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. Nadil never misses a class you're in."

Raseleane shook her head at the thought of her classmate having such notions, "Maybe."

She was stopped when her cohort grasped her shoulders and stared at her with squinted eyes, "Hey Raz…are you getting sick or something?"

Raseleane gave him a confused look, "I don't feel it. Why?"

"I know your eyes are kinda creepy to begin with, being pale gold and all, but today they seem real bright, 'r somethin'. Like you've got candles behind 'em."

"Really?" Raseleane gave a thoughtful look and raised her fingers to her lips, "Well…I just feel like something might happen today. Something amazing that will change everything I know."

Her companion gave a thoughtful nod then let his eyes rest on his wrist watch, "I can tell you something that will never change though, we're late for class. Man, Professor Kosuke is going to fry our asses! And he's got that new transfer today too. We better shift our gears."

Raseleane giggled as her friend pulled her along through the halls.

* * *

"Today class we have a new student who will be staying with us for the month. His name is-" 

All eyes turned from the transfer student to the door as the predictable pair arrived.

"Good Morning Professor! So sorry to interrupt! Raz and I were being followed by some rabid geese and so we had to take a long detour and-"

"_Please_ save your excuses for someone who cares Mister Raiz Thatcherson."

"Yes indeed Professor!" he grabbed Raseleane's hand and pulled her over to the open seats next to Nadil in the front row. The teacher watched them take their place with impatient eyes.

"Now…as I was saying." He gave a quick glare towards Raiz before continuing, "Our new transfer student will be staying with us for the month. His name is Lykouleon. He's in his fourth year of college so I'd greatly appreciate it if you would kindly behave yourselves while he is here and help him with anything he may have trouble with. Let's see…Raseleane?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Lykouleon, you can sit next to Raseleane right there. Now you all remember last week's lecture, correct? I want you all to form a thesis paper based on that lecture. Today is the only time I'm giving you to work in class. Use it wisely!" With those final words, the professor sat himself behind his desk and opened his newspaper.

Raiz, not surprisingly, was the first to talk to Lykouleon as he approached, "Hey! So you're the new transfer, huh? Where'd you come from? What's you're full name? Favorite subject? Oh!"

Raseleane smiled as Raiz carried on. He always asked everything about everyone and almost never gave an answer in return. Curious to see Nadil's reaction to Raiz's common routine, Raseleane glanced in his direction only to find him frowning at Lykouleon.

Lykouleon let out a warm laugh towards Raiz's pestering, and when he talked Raseleane noticed his cerulean eyes glow with admiration as he began telling of his land and people.

"Well, I come from a smaller country that's enshrouded in lush forests and mountains. It's truly beautiful, and there are so many kinds of people and each one's unique. Instead of defining our people by race, it is by tribes. Our ranks are also determined by these glass balls."

Raseleane leaned forward with keen interest. Unknown lands fascinated her. To hear of them was almost better than seeing them. Lykouleon himself was interesting to watch. His hand motions were made with confidence like a ruler, but his voice was gentle and kind, giving the things he talked about an image that reflected his voice. Raiz was awed at his detailed descriptions.

"Lykouleon, you must get out a lot. These plants and places you've mentioned…I can almost picture them in my mind! You must really spend a lot of time out of doors, right?"

Lykouleon's eyes saddened at his question, "Actually Mister Raiz…my uh…family, doesn't like me to go out too often. They like to keep me inside most of the time."

Raseleane leaned forward with more interest than before, "So you are able to remember things so clearly because you rarely see them. Something seen more is easily forgotten, but something that is beautiful to the beholder is remembered even though it's only seen once."

Lykouleon smiled kindly on her, "Yes. You could say it's very much like that."

Raiz raised his eyebrow in apprehension and sly humor, "Raz, what you said did not make any sense so Lykie, I applaud you for solving her riddles."Raiz clapped Lykouleon on the back. "So why does your family keep you inside? Dangerous animals in your neighborhood?" he joked.

Lykouleon pushed his golden bangs away from his eyes, "You could say something like that."

"Oh…" Raiz quickly turned to Nadil, "Hey, Nadil. Are you gonna join the conversation or you gonna sulk?"

Nadil glared at Raiz, but turned his cold gaze onto Lykouleon, "Actually, I have a question for you."

"I'd be glad to answer." Lykouleon replied warmly.

"Why are you here?"

Raiz smacked the back of Nadil's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Do you have no manners? Why he's here is his business. Besides, don't you know it's rude to go nosing around, but…since you asked," Raiz turned to Lykouleon, a gleam of interest in his eyes, "I'm kinda curious myself... You sound like you really liked your home…why would you leave?"

"Well…" Lykouleon was cut off as the bell rang.

Raiz leapt from his seat and placed Nadil in a sturdy headlock, "C'mon Nadil we've got the next class together again! If we don't boot it, we're gonna be late! Bye Raz! I love ya!" He threw a kiss over his shoulder as he dragged Nadil out of the room. Raseleane giggled once again at her classmates antics.

"Miss Raseleane and Mister Lykouleon, may I have a word with you both?" Professor Kosuke beckoned from behind his desk

Raseleane nodded nonchalantly and headed towards the professor as Lykouleon followed behind her, "Yes Professor?"

Kosuke sighed then sat in his chair, "The first matter deals with you, Raseleane."

She pointed to herself as Kosuke nodded and continued, "You are a very diligent worker and you're already on your fourth year of college, yet…you are still without a major. You have gone through your years of college undeclared. What exactly do you have planned for your future?"

Raseleane smiled, "I'm not sure yet, Professor. I'm just waiting for the right sign."

If you need help in choosing the correct direction, please feel free to consult me. I'd be glad to help you in some way."

"Thank you, Professor."

Kosuke nodded with approval as he laced his fingers, "Now…my second matter deals with the both of you. Since his transfer was very sudden and unexpected, no one has yet had a chance to show our new transfer around the campus. We have no free staff to escort him because of the upcoming festival and a lot of our staff are out ill from the bad fish yesterday. I'd like you to show Lykouleon around the campus, explain the rules, routines, show him where his classes are, etcetera. I've already sent excuses to your other teachers for the day."

"It should be no problem, Professor Kosuke."

"Excellent. Here is his schedule and dorm room."

Raseleane thanked him, then beckoned Lykouleon to follow her. They walked side by side down the hall. Lykouleon watched her as she examined his class papers. In the sunlight he noticed her hair gleam with an emerald tint.

"Miss Raseleane…your hair…it's a peculiar color."

Raseleane nodded as she looked down the hall to locate herself, "Yes…It's been that way for as long as I can recall."

"It's a remarkable color." Lykouleon remarked, brushing his own golden bangs from his eyes once again.

Raseleane giggled at his flattery, her back turned towards him counting the doors and halls, "Thank you, but I must ask, are you flirting?" she continued to the left of the long hall, her shoes leaving eerie, clacking echoes.

Lykouleon stared at the wall she had been standing in front of, thinking of some comeback, "Ah…well, no. Actually, there is only one lady for me."

"Oh really?" she halted in front of a door, "Here's your science class. You'll come here every Wednesday and Thursday. Your professor is Doctor Sanford. She's very kind and a very gifted teacher. Across the hall is Professor Forono. He'll be teaching your math class. You'll have him once a week on Mondays. If you have any problems in his class, let me know and I'll do what I can to help."

Lykouleon tapped his temple as if it would keep him from forgetting everything she had just said, "I'll be sure to take you up on your offer."

Raseleane nudged his arm playfully, "Not to great at math?"

"Not really. Alfeegi does all that work…"

"Alfeegi?"

"He's in training to become chief secretary under the king in my land."

"Chief Secretary…so your home still is bound by monarchy…" Raseleane looked out across the campus in longing, "What is the name of your home?"

"It is a country between Kainaldia and Arinas."

"Arinas? I've never heard of that before…" Lykouleon adverted his eyes to the ceiling, noticing too late his mistake, "…but I'm sure it's lovely. I wish I could see it."

Lykouleon nodded in agreement, releasing a sigh of relief. How could he have talked so openly without realizing how suspicious he sounded? He was grateful that Raseleane wasn't too disbelieving of his home. If Alfeegi was here he would be having a cow. Raseleane tapped his shoulder and handed him his schedule.

Raseleane counted on her fingers, "The days contain four classes each day. Lunch is between the 2nd and 3rd classes. Then there are 15 minute breaks between 1st and 2nd then 3rd and 4th." She tilted her head thoughtfully as she held out her hand, "Would you like to eat with me during lunch?"

Lykouleon made a small bow, "I'd be honored."

Raseleane felt a tingle in her cheeks, "You must be flirting!"

He merely laughed.

* * *

Under a tree, Raseleane listened intently to Raiz's stories as Lykouleon sat and analyzed Nadil, who glared at Lykouleon in return. 

Nadil was a few inches taller than Lykouleon with violet hair and startling red eyes. He carried himself with confidence and leadership. His red eyes seemed to burn like a threatening fire, but when they rested on Raseleane they seemed to contain the glow of a gentle ember. When his eyes shifted back to Lykouleon they regained the fiery bite, the feeling of invaded territory evident.

Raseleane herself seemed a unique beauty Lykouleon noticed, shifting his focus in an attempt to shake the dangerous vibes he received from Nadil. Her hair, although a bizarre color, seemed to fit her. Her actions were compassionate and gentle, as if she was a mother to all those around her. Although she placed her heart and compassion in the open, her thoughts and mind always seemed to be in other places.

Lykouleon longed to see her eyes, half hoping that she could be the one bearing the Dragon Eyes, yet every time he attempted to glimpse them, she had her back turned from him or her eyes were downcast.

Raseleane diverted her attention from Raiz for a moment as she glanced between Nadil and Lykouleon. She began to feel a little guilty as she noticed Nadil giving his warning glare to Lykouleon. Without arousing suspicion, she scooted closer to Nadil's side. At this distance she could feel Nadil's vibes of displeasure. Suddenly and with much joy, Raseleane did what no other would ever dare. She hugged Nadil's arm, a smile of joy and humor upon her face.

Raseleane never knew Nadil to be big on expressions and so she never would have expected a reaction from such a small gesture. Although Nadil's face and position remained unchanged, Raiz pointed out the unspeakable.

"Nadil?" the chatty Raiz pointed to him, "Are you blushing?" he leaned forward to better examine, "Oh my god! He _is_!" convinced of Nadil's position, Raiz fell over in the grass with loud booming laughter.

Lo and behold, upon Nadil's dark features was a light, but pink blush. Raseleane's smile remained as she released his arm, no longer sensing his violent vibes.

Quickly Nadil banished the cursed blush and regained his cool, "Raseleane."

Out of innocence, she tilted her head, fingers raised to her lips, "Yes?"

"Could you please refrain from grabbing onto people." His eyes turned upon her, cold.

She panicked, mistaking Nadil's cool tone as anger, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cross your boundaries!" she bowed her head in shame and embarrassment, when she felt a hand pat her head awkwardly.

"It's…okay…"

"Really?"

Nadil nodded with reassurance, "Yeah…"

Meanwhile, Lykouleon had managed to null Raiz's mirth. He continued to grin, but his voice gave a serious tone, "So Lykie, what do you think of our cherished Raseleane?"

He gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, my dear Raz is different from all other people here. Looking from the outside, I'm sure you can really tell."

"You mean her hair?" he inquired, still unsure of where the conversation was leading.

Raiz rested his chin in his palm, "Hmm…I suppose you could throw her looks into the mix, but it's more…about her. Speaking of which, you never did finish saying why you came here."

Lykouleon smile, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot?"

"Not yet. I never let people put a word in otherwise."

Lykouleon measure Raiz as he sat before him, "I'm looking for someone very important to myself and my home."

"So I take it a proper education isn't the only reason why you're here."

Lykouleon nodded grimly, "I'm searching for a person with pale golden eyes."

Raiz looked taken aback, "You're joking right?"

Lykouleon tilted his head in curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

Raiz stood as he turned away from him, "Never mind. I don't think it could be possible," he began to walk away.

"Raiz! Wait!"

Raiz pretended to ignore Lykouleon as he tenderly brushed Raseleane's shoulder, "Hey Raz. I just remembered that I have fifty years of detention to serve with hard ass Kosuke so I better get going before he makes it infinity."

Raseleane nodded with a warm beam, "Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

Half-jokingly, Raiz threw her a kiss, "Of course, darling." Then, snatching his knapsack he nudged Nadil, a smirk playing on his face, "Be nice to Lykie, Nil!"

Before Nadil could react, Raiz sprinted across the campus, waving over his shoulder. Raseleane waved back merrily as Nadil glared at his retreating figure and Lykouleon tried to decipher the sudden changes in Raiz's mood.

* * *

Alfeegi glared at the back of Ruwalk's head as he stalked up to his unsuspecting victim. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, Ruwalk cautiously turned around, finding a venomous Alfeegi before him. 

"Alfeegi? What's wrong?" his voice cracked like a boy going through puberty, the fear of the white officer very evident.

Alfeegi choked on angry words, "You…let…him…go…didn't you?"

Ruwalk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and fear, "What?"

"WHAT? **WHAT?** IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY WHEN THE LORD PRINCE IS GONE!"

"He's gone?" Ruwalk was really confused, "Are you sure he isn't hiding somewhere with Deus?"

"Would I be yelling at you if he was!"

Ruwalk crossed his arms in indignation, "Yes."

Alfeegi raised a hand to his temple, "But if you didn't help him, who did?"

"Are you sure he's gone, Alfeegi?" fear was quickly replaced by doubt in the saffron officer's voice.

"I asked Sarazar."

Ruwalk flicked Alfeegi's forehead, "Did you think of asking her who did help the Lord?"

"Of course I tried! She didn't get a chance to answer."

"Maybe it was Kaistern?" Ruwalk suggested. If it hadn't been himself, which he was sure of, it would be the blue officer. Kaistern tended to have sympathy for having Lykouleon within the palace walls constantly.

Kaistern coughed, announcing his prescience, "I don't mind giving the Lord his freedom every now and then, but I know better than to go against Alfeegi's words."

Unconsciously, Kaistern raised a hand to his ear, remembering a particular event when he had decided to ignore the commands of his apprentice-chief secretary.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Alfeegi huffed.

Ruwalk was still searching through his mind, ignoring the tension between his fellow apprentice-officers, "Lykouleon would need the aid of a Dragon Officer or Officer-apprentice…so who could it have been?"

The three turned to each other, and in unison came to the solution.

"Tetheus!"

* * *

So please don't forget to review! Any and all kinds of constructive criticism is welcomed and really hope this story interests you! I hope you all like the improvements will be excited to read the next chapter! I'm hoping to get that up within the next two weeks! Wish me luck! 

EDIT 06/24/06: I said two weeks and it turning into a year…so! It will be posted by this week. I swear.

* * *

Reader Reviews 

I know, I was there: Hmm…yes it doesn't seem like college at all. I know this and it's explained in the next chapter. Sorry if it seemed like I gave false information, although I do appreciate your insight. It was nice hearing about how some colleges run. Thanks for reviewing.

fireyflames: I hope you check in again sometime once I get out the next chapter! I'm sorry it's taking so long! Thank you for your patience.

Lady Kilgorin: Wow! Is it really that original? Thank you very much for thinking so!

spirited-dreamer: Me likes Alfeegi. I hope it was funny enough. I agree with you though…poor Alf. Well, Lykouleon has to see her eyes soon cause he's only got a month, right?

akisawana: Thanks for the note. I hope these improvements are more to your liking.

Bunnyasha: I'm not gonna say anything until I review your story…

Cairnsy: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to edit your fic. I should have it to you by the weekend! It was really good!


	2. Golden Eyes

**Short Recap:**

Lykouleon nodded grimly, "I'm searching for a person with pale golden eyes."

Raiz looked taken aback, "You're joking right?"

Lykouleon tilted his head in curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

Raiz stood as he turned away from him, "Never mind. I don't think it could be possible," he began to walk away.

"Raiz! Wait!"

Raiz pretended to ignore Lykouleon as he tenderly brushed Raseleane's shoulder, "Hey Raz. I just remembered that I have fifty years of detention to serve with hard ass Kosuke so I better get going before he makes it infinity."

Raseleane nodded with a warm beam, "Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

Half-jokingly, Raiz threw her a kiss, "Of course, darling." Then, snatching his knapsack he nudged Nadil, a smirk playing on his face, "Be nice to Lykie, Nil!"

Before Nadil could react, Raiz sprinted across the campus, waving over his shoulder. Raseleane waved back merrily as Nadil glared at his retreating figure and Lykouleon tried to decipher the sudden changes in Raiz's mood.

---------

**Lost Chronicle: Shukou Yosome**  
Chapter Two: Golden Eyes

"You're highness, I beg of you to send out a retrieval party! The actions of the young lord are reckless and trouble could be just around the corner!"

Alfeegi was kneeling before the Dragon Lord and his officers in a final attempt to drag Lykouleon back. He knew none of his own fellow apprentice-officers would give any effort to return the young lord. This was Alfeegi's last resort.

"I see." The Lord stroked his chin thoughtfully, "If Lykouleon sees it a dire enough situation to risk traveling to an entirely different world, I will support his actions."

Alfeegi felt his plan backfiring. He rose from his knee in irritation and desperation, "B-but your Highness!"

The Lord smiled kindly down at him, much like Lykouleon would, "He'll have one week, Alfeegi."

The apprentice-officer rose his arms in frustrated defeat, "But how can we ensure that he shall return within a week?"

"Since you have such enthusiasm on this matter, I appoint you to go and accompany my son on his venture. You shall take your leave tomorrow morning. Thank you for taking this upon your shoulders, Alfeegi! Knowing that you will be watching over Lykouleon puts me at ease."

One clear thought echoed through the several concerns and worries of Alfeegi's mind, as he took his leave from the Dragon Lord's throne room.

_Crap._

_--------- _

Raseleane lead Lykouleon through one of the campus gardens towards the dorms. Other than Raseleane's gentle humming, they walked in silence, Lykouleon's mind attempting to understand the strange Raiz.

His mind reeled to his companion as they neared a locked gate. She seemed unfazed as she removed a key from her skirt pocket and unlocked the gate, ignoring the sign that hung so boldly from it. Lykouleon glanced over it quickly as they passed.

NO STUDENT ACCESS

PERMITTED PERSONEL ONLY

"Um…Raseleane? Are we allowed in here?"

"Yes." She smiled, then turned to him with a determined face, "Were you…serious earlier?"

Lykouleon tilted his head, "About what?"

She looked down, slightly abashed, "About there being only one lady for you."

"Well, yes." He nodded, "Only…I haven't found her yet."

"Then how do you know there is only one for you?"

Lykouleon considered her question for a moment. It had never really been something he dwelled too much upon, "It is a custom in my country that we've followed for ages. The lady I'm searching for has a very visible trait."

Raseleane halted, her curiosity kicking in, she slowly turn, "What is the trait?"

He smiled, feeling the interest within her words. He looked down at her meeting her eyes for the first time. His mind slowly processed what he was seeing with what he was trying to say, "The person I'm searching for has…gol…den eyes?"

"Hm?" Raseleane tilted her head with a touch of confusion lingering within her pale golden eyes. Meanwhile, Lykouelon was having a hard time stringing his sentence together.

"Raseleane, have…you have…gold eyes?"

She blushed with embarrassment and shame, "They're strange, I know. Even more so than my awkward hair color. I usually avoid eye contact because people will stare and be frightened and I-"

"They're what I've been searching for." Lykouleon whispered, shock was engulfing him having finally discovered his Lady.

"I'm sorry?"

Lykouleon kneeled before her, "Raseleane, please. Will you become my Lady and return with me to my country?"

It was her turn to suffer under shock as her eyes widened at this proposal, but seemed her mouth had already decided, "No."

Lykouleon's surprise overwhelmed his shock, "No?"

Raseleane nodded, "I can't…I know I'm different, but isn't it cruel to tease me in such a way?" She giggled, slight hurt in her voice.

Lykouleon was dumbfounded. She thought he was teasing? How could he prove to her that he was very sincere? He had to get the Dragon Queen back to Dusis, but she thought he was joking. He had very little time before Alfeegi managed to convince someone to retrieve him. Yet how could he prove that he was serious?

I could call out Deus! Then I could explain to her all about Dusis and Draqueen. Also about myself.

But before he could summon the light dragon, he heard her voice slice through his thoughts once more and found her looking past him with an amused look.

"Nadil, you know you're not allowed in here."

Lykouleon turned to see the darker man step out from behind a tree, "Neither is he." Nadil stated, jutting his chin toward Lykouleon.

Raseleane stepped between them, "He had permission, and I thought you and Raiz were cooking tonight."

Nadil grunted, "That buffoon sent me to find you. I know you enjoy being in closed and quiet places, and this was the first place that came to mind."

"But be careful next time, Nadil! I don't want you to be expelled. I'm an owner, not an administrator."

"You're an owner, Raseleane?" Lykouleon questioned.

She nodded sadly, "My parents left it to my when they died. Did you notice that this academy is run much differently from most colleges?"

"It's more similar to your country's high schools, I suppose."

"Yes, but it can also function as a regular college does. It depends on what kind of curriculum you prefer. There are five different wings. Two of the wings are dedicated to the college courses: one for a more high school-like atmosphere and the other that's scheduled like a more traditional college. Our staff is thrice as large than any other college for that purpose. The other three wings are housing facilities. One for staff and one for students."

"And what of the final wing?"

"It is another housing wing." She turned to Nadil, "So! What does Raiz have planned for tonight?"

"Some crazy dish I've never heard of and don't know how to pronounce." Nadil grumbled.

"Ah! That reminds me!" she turned back to Lykouleon, "Your roommate is Nadil."

"What!" the two men exclaimed in unison.

"You didn't know, Nadil?"

He raised an inquiring brow towards her, "No."

Raseleane giggled at the iciness in his voice and the stupefied look on Lykouleon's face.

---------

Lykouleon had been shown to his room in the suite that he and Nadil would be sharing. Having finished emptying his bags, he returned to the miniature kitchen that Raseleane and her two male companions resided in. He had heard quite a bit from Raiz as he helped Lykouleon settle in.

Raseleane's family had been a family of unknown origins. Raiz had only remembered her as a smiling girl who had moved in to the large property next door, looking for a friend. She was very gentle, but brave. She was ridiculed very often for her eye color and then her hair when it's greenish tint became more prominent. She never cried once, instead she took on a more motherly appearance and attitude.

At her parents' death, she moved into the school they had developed and placed under the care of their family's maid and the school's teachers.

"_She's not someone to find negativity in a person."_ Raiz had commented, _"Then again, she's not a person who's easy to get close to. She holds everyone close to heart, but never lets anyone inside it."_

Lykouleon watched her smile and listen attentively to Raiz. She turned her head to him and motioned for him to join them. "Come and eat, Lykouleon. The food is still very warm. It's Raiz's specialty."

Lykouleon sat in the vacant chair once again feeling the poisonous stare of Nadil upon him. Instead of worrying over Nadil, he set his focus upon the atmosphere of the room. It seemed so full of life, even with Nadil's negativity. These three people were very close, there was no doubt in that. They felt more like a family than close friends.

A knock on the door halted their socializing. Nadil strode to the door, opening it to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties with a bobbed haircut in shocking platinum blond. Raseleane rose from her seat, showing recognition of the woman at once, to join Nadil at the door. The two exchanged quick words, Raseleane's brow becoming furrowed as the woman spoke to her. She excused herself then left, leaving the room heavy with tension at the thought of her leaving, unable to play peacekeeper.

---------

"I'm sorry to of called you out so suddenly, my lady."

The maid gave an apologetic bow, but Raseleane shook her head in protest, "No no. That's fine. Is heal right? Did you find any injuries?"

"No. At least no injuries visible to the eye. He's in the dining hall right now."

She sighed with relief, "I'm glad. Has he said anything?"

"Just his name, ma'am. It's Alfeegi."

Raseleane halted and titled her head. The name had a very familiar ring to it, but she couldn't quite remember where she'd heard it.

"Miss?"

She shook her head and continued on towards the dining hall, "It's nothing."

Upon entering the room, Raseleane noticed the man whom she assumed was Alfeegi. He seemed to be 2 or 3 years olderthan herself and carried a serious demeanor about him. He was examining the fire mantle behind the head of the table, decorated with an epic scene of dragons and their riders enraptured in a large battle with demons. The image portrayed a never-ending struggle of power between the two sides.

"Do you like it?" her voice startled the man as he pulled himself to attention, realizing that he was in the presence of another. She giggled, "You're Alfeegi, correct? I'm Raseleane."

He nodded curtly, "I hope you can forgive my intrusion." He was trying not to be rude, but he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. Perhaps it was the flickering flames from the fireplace, but her eyes seemed to give an almost golden glow in the softly lit room. He dismissed it as fault to the lighting arrangements.

"There is no intrusion. You just had the maids in a panic when they discovered you collapsed on our grounds. I hope you are better now."

He gave an understanding nod, "I am and I thank you for the hospitality, but I must go."

"So soon? Do you have a place to stay?"

He flinched slightly, "Ah…no…I've only just arrived here."

Raseleane clapped her hands together, "Then you can stay here!"

Alfeegi's brow furrowed, "But…I wouldn't want to cause any trouble...that would come at some expense to you…"

She dismissed his protests with a wave, "It's really no trouble. You may stay as long as you like." She turned to leave, but faced him once more remembering a minor detail she'd forgotten to mention, "Tomorrow I'd be happy to show you around. You are new to the area, correct?"

Alfeegi looked down and nodded, feeling a little abashed, "I'd appreciate that greatly."

She smiled and took her leave. Alfeegi followed her with his eyes until she fully left from view. With the knowledge that he was once again alone, he released an exasperated sigh. All his concerns weighed down on his shoulders as he began to pace along the length of the mantle. Without him in Draqueen the palace must be falling apart at the seams. He was especially concerned at the idea of Ruwalk and Kai-Stern taking advantage of unchecked finances and spending.

Then there was the matter of this world. It was so enormous. Who knew if the lord was even in this area. How could he even find him in such a large place. His anger was beginning to rise as he passed faster back and forth.

Halting, he held his fists before him in clenched anger, "Why did his majesty choose me to go on this assignment!"

---------

"How do you think he's holding up?"

Kai-Stern and Tetheus look up from their activities in response to the saffron officer's voice. Kai-stern shrugged as he dog-eared a page from his book and set it down, "Are you concerned?"

Ruwalk shook his head, "Not particularly. I'm just wondering what he's doing about now."

Kai-Stern chuckled, "I could predict the obvious. Most likely, he's pacing himself to death in anger and worry."

The two laughed, getting mental images of Alfeegi performing his typical routine. Tetheus merely continued to watch in silence, unphased by the conversation.

--------

Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter and for being so patient. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
